


For you? Always

by monika1218



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monika1218/pseuds/monika1218
Summary: Winn can’t keep a secret, thats a fact.Kara is really good at noticing when Winn is avoiding her, that’s another fact.What happens when Winn tells a secret that he most definitely shouldn’t have done. What does Kara do about it?





	For you? Always

“You cannot tell anyone, especially Kara.” Mon-El warns Winn, and Winn internally groans. Of course this would happen. Of course Winn would find out the most top secret thing about Mon-El in his entire existence and have to keep it from Kara.

And that was something he definitely was not good at. 

“I’ll try my best” Winn says, hoping that it’ll be enough of a commitment to Mon-El that he trust Winn, but the look on Mon-Els face proved that it wasn’t.

“Winn, promise me.” Mon-El says sternly and Winn groans. He knew this was coming, a promise that he definitely could not keep.

“I promise.” Winn says quietly, almost as if he was never heard but with the satisfied look on Mon-Els face, he was definitely heard. Mon-El pats him on the back and stands up, walking away from Winn and his crazy thoughts. 

He would’ve prefered to not know at all. 

\-----

Kara was onto him. 

It was so incredibly clear that she knew something was wrong, that he was hiding something and it’s only been 48 hours. Winn knew she started to notice when he would turn the other way when she was walking towards him or if she asked him a question his answers would be at most three words. In Kara’s defense, it was definitely far too easy to tell something was wrong, the way Kara had a crinkle, Winn had a tell and it was avoidance. It didn’t help that Kara was one of Winns closest friends. 

“Winn, you need to go to the training room.” Alex says, snapping Winn out of his focus on his computer at the sound of his name.

“Me? WHy?” He asks and Alex puts her arms over her chest, standing to look at Winn like he was an idiot, but he wasn’t. He knew exactly what was going on, he knew that Kara was coming for him and this was how, through her sister who he wasn’t exactly avoiding.

“Why do you think?” Alex asks, sass with a hint amusement laced in her words and Winn sighs, picking up his iPad that will hopefully shield his face. Winn knew exactly why, in fact he only asked that question to stall, to figure out an escape route but honestly, there was no possible way to escape Supergirl, if not he’d definitely know about it.

The walk to the training room was painfully slow that maybe a snail would be faster than him, and honestly that was what he wanted, to not face his death, and yet here he was, minutes later standing in front of the training room, pulling the door open and seeing Kara, standing there, clad in her super-suit, punching the living daylights out of a metal brick like her life depended on it.

“What did the brick do to you?” Winn asks weakly, trying to lighten the mood but when Kara whips her head to look at him, the punching immediately stopping. He wishes he hadn’t said anything. The look on Karas face was absolutely mortifying, the way her blue eyes looked at him, cold and betrayed that he had even for a second, thought of hiding something from a girl he considered to be his closest friend. That look was enough to make him want to run and hide in a hole for the rest of his life. 

“Depends, do you wanna tell me why you’ve been avoiding me?” Kara asks, and Winn sighs.

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“You definitely are.”

“Okay, maybe I am but I’m not hiding anything from you!” Winn says, almost pleading just so she’ll believe him but she shakes her head, her muscles tensing as shes crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for any kind of answer.

“Okay so maybe I have been hiding something from you but I promised I couldn’t tell, Kara please don’t make me tell, Mon-El will actually rip me apart.” And there it was, Winns big slip up. Immediately Kara’s eyes go wide at the sound of Mon-Els name. Winn, if anything would want to have himself beaten up for letting that slip up. It was one thing to keep a secret from Kara but it was another to keep a secret from Kara about Mon-El. That was like a death sentence waiting to happen. 

“What about Mon-El?” She asks, even though it definitely sounds more like a accusatory statement. 

“No, nothing about Mon-El. I’m not hiding anything about Mon-El. I should go, I’m sure Hank needs me for something computer important.” Winn says, trying his very best to make his way out of the training room, only for Kara to give him another look, an icy glare which made it known that she definitely was not joking around.

“Winn.” She says, her eyes beginning to glow and thats all it takes for Winn to immediately tell her what was going on.

“Mon-Els been lying about his marriage to Imra, why he’s here and his love for her.” Winn says, starting the long story Mon-El recited to him and how he’s in an arranged marriage with Imra and how it doesn’t even matter that much, and that he was in love with Kara, so desperately in love. 

The look on Kara’s face made Winn wish that he didn’t say anything at all, that he was better at lying and keeping secrets because he had never seen a girl or anyone look so heartbroken. 

“Okay.” Was all Kara said to him before she turned back to the metal brick, pounding her fist into it carelessly, without the stability or core that she was taught to use when fighting or training. Winn knew that his conversation with Kara was over. She wasn’t made at Winn, or Mon-El, or Imra for that matter.she was heartbroken that Mon-El was lying to her for months and that’s all she could truly focus on, not Winn, not Imra and not anything else. 

Winn knew now as he walked out the training room that he had to avoid Mon-El for telling his secret and Imra and Brainy for revealing their mission.

\------ 

Kara and Winn had been avoiding Mon-El for two days since Kara found out that he was lying.

Sure, Kara avoided Mon-El a lot as it was, but this was different. It was blatant and obvious and something Mon-El didn’t like, he knew he did something wrong. 

He was so consumed by the fact that Kara was avoiding him more than usual that he didn’t even really notice or pay attention to the fact that Winn had been avoiding him too. 

Kara’s avoidance was too much for Mon-El. She would immediately bolt out of the training room if he walked in, would not acknowledge his presence during any form of DEO meetings, nor would she even ask for his help if they had a mission together. At least before whatever he did wrong, she was sweet about the avoidance, now it was cold and obvious. It was like he was nonexistent to her, and he wanted to find out why. 

Which led to this moment in time, Mon-El standing outside her familiar blue door, his palms sweaty, and his mind moving a mile a minute. To be honest, Mon-El didn’t wanna come to Kara's apartment, there were too many memories of them littered across the area and seven years away from her wouldn’t change the way his mind processed her and the things she did, the way she lived. 

Before he could stop himself, his hand went to the door, immediately knocking three times.

“One second!” Kara says from beyond the door and Mon-El almost thinks to walk away. Before he has the chance, Kara opens the door, dressed in a t-shirt, pajama pants and her glasses perched on her nose.

“Mon-El.” She says, her voice airy, almost as if she ran a marathon. He looks at her, his mind instantly going to the nights they’d spent together, her looking exactly like this but equally as beautiful as the version of her in his memories.

“You shouldn’t be here.” she says sternly and that’s when Mon-El snaps out of his daydream of Kara, his hand immediately shooting up to stop Kara from closing the door on him.

“Can we talk, please?” Mon-El asks softly and Kara looks at him, her blue eyes shining even with the defeated look on her face and she nods, putting her weight off the door and letting him into her apartment. Immediately his eyes wander around the room. It was like nothing has changed. His copy of Romeo and Juliet by the window on a tiny little side table and a photobooth picture sandwiched between the pages, probably to the spot he left it on, or the spot Kara left it on, if she read it after he left.

“You’re avoiding me.” He says bluntly and Kara looks at him, standing by the door.

“Winn told me.” She answers, not denying that she was avoiding him once. His head snaps, his eyes once trained on the book to her. 

“I’m sorry.” was his immediate response but she shakes her head. Immediately he knows she’s known for a little bit of time, enough time for her to develop coping mechanisms to not cry in front of him.

“You should go.” she says flatly and I shake my head.

“I wanna talk about this.”

“There isn’t anything to talk about, Mon-El.”

“I think the fact that I’m in love with you is something to talk about.” He says and Kara looks at him, walking towards him, her face still laced with defeat. She's a step away from him, her face closer than its ever been since she’s gone back.

“And you’re married, you can love me but Imra is your wife.” Kara says softly and I shake my head. 

“Imra knows, she confronted me days ago about whether or not I loved you still.” 

“And then what?” 

“She told me the real mission, to kill Reign then to leave me here, back in the earth I landed in. Back to be here with you.” Mon-El explains, almost pleading and Kara sighs, taking off her glasses and then looking at right at him.

“Comets.” he says, a familiar kind of feeling washing through Mon-El. Kara stops for a second, her eyes flickering with love at the sound of that familiar word. 

“She knew that our love was not a great one, but a necessary one for during our point in the world. She knows that our love is the great one, one for the books, one people write songs about, and the one Shakespeare wrote about in Romeo and Juliet. I would still take my life for you, Kara.” Mon-El confesses and Kara shakes her head in disbelief.

“If Imra didn’t tell you her real plan, would you have gone when we defeated Reign?” she asks, not really sure if she wanted to hear any kind of answer. 

“I don’t know. But I’m not leaving now. I don’t want to, not again.” Mon-El confesses, taking Kara's hands into his own.

“It hurt too much the first time.” Mon-El whispers, his hands holding Kara's, the first real contact they’ve had since the day she found him. 

“Then don’t leave me.” Kara whispers, staring right into Mon-Els eyes and in that moment he vows to himself that theres no way he could ever leave her, not again.

“But don’t keep anymore secrets from me.” Kara adds and Mon-El nods, putting his forehead on her own, her eyes close momentarily at the contact. 

“Kara you are my mate. Imra knows. Brainy knows. Winn knows. Everyone knows.” Mon-El says and Kara opens her eyes, only love showing.

“Imra accepted this?” 

“She did. She knew that whilst she learned to love me and I learned to love her in time, I am not the one for her nor is she the one for me. The love we have for reach other is merely friendship forcing itself to be something else.” Mon-El says and Kara nods in somewhat of an understanding.

“Will you stay?” Kara whispers, her eyes shut once again, her hand leaving his to be placed on his face, and his hand finding its way to her hip.

“For you? Always.” 

It was almost like slow motion when his lips met Kara’s, seven years and seven months of longing, waiting, wishing poured into a single kiss, a meaningful one. Mon-El felt like he could’ve stayed there forever, lips on hers, just being together after seven years of torture away from her. Their lips separated and Kara looked at him, a smile on her lips.

“I love you so much.” Mon-El breathes out and Kara nods, a faint blush on her cheeks, familiar feelings that she tried to hard to push away resurfacing immediately. 

“I love you. Stay with me, okay?” 

“I don’t know how I could leave you, ever” Mon-El says back to her and then is guided back to her bedroom where he notices more things that are his, a flannel he always wore and a bear he won her at a fair. It was like he never left.

“I wanna wake up with you.” Mon-El whispers and Kara nods. For the first time in a long time there were no nightmares, or waking up. There were just two superheroes, in love, laying in each others arms for the first time in a long time.


End file.
